La Force du Destin : Nathalie
by Angelstud
Summary: Au commencement, il y a eu une rencontre... Nathalie est une jeune fille heureuse. Alors qu'elle revient d'un séjour en Angleterre, le Destin pourrait bien la précipiter vers l'inconnu... et les tourments!
1. La rentrée

**La Force du Destin : Nathalie**

**1. La rentrée.**

DDDDDRRRRRIIIIINNNNGGGG !  
En entendant le bruit strident de son réveil, la jeune fille retint un gémissement et étendit la main vers sa table de chevet pour le faire taire. Ses doigts tâtonnèrent quelques instants sur le bois lisse du meuble mais ne trouvèrent pas leur "proie". A contrecœur, elle entrouvrit les yeux. Sa chambre était plongée dans la pénombre mais elle pouvait néanmoins distinguer les éléments qui la composaient : sur le côté droit se dressait la grande étagère où elle rangeait et classait ses livres de photographies et ses magazines de mode. Elle tourna lentement la tête pour apercevoir la silhouette massive de son armoire. Elle contenait tellement de vêtements que Grand-père lui avait même demandé la veille s'il y avait assez de jours dans l'année pour qu'elle puisse tous les porter. Cette pensée la fit sourire et le visage attendri de celui-ci passa devant ses yeux. Elle posa un bref regard sur son bureau et replongea dans les draps avec délice. Le réveil avait enfin cessé son vacarme et elle se sentait prête à retomber dans les bras de Morphée... Elle sursauta quand la porte fut violemment ouverte.  
- Nathalie Amamiya, il est l'heure de se lever ! claironna une voix qu'elle connaissait trop bien.  
La nouvelle arrivante fit le tour de la chambre d'un pas rapide, et ouvrit toutes les fenêtres pour laisser entrer l'air frais et le doux soleil de cette nouvelle journée. Nathalie plissa les yeux et enfouit la tête sous les couvertures.  
- Mère, je t'ai dit des milliers de fois que je détestais être réveillée de cette façon ! gémit-elle.  
- Je le sais bien ma chérie, protesta Claudia , secouant sa longue chevelure brune, mais comme d'habitude, tu es en retard. Tu ferais bien de te dépêcher : Suzanne est déjà prête et t'attend pour aller au lycée. N'oublie pas qu'aujourd'hui est un jour important. C'est ton premier jour dans ce nouvel établissement. Bien, je vais te laisser, je dois rejoindre ton père et ton grand-père au conseil d'administration de Amamiya Corporation.  
Claudia déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa fille et s'en fut. Nathalie se décida enfin à se lever et tout en se préparant, elle repensa à ce qu'avait dit sa mère : « son premier jour au lycée ». La jeune fille avait l'impression qu'un nouveau monde s'ouvrait à elle, que les choses allaient changer...  
- Nathalie ! Nathalie dépêche-toi où on ne sera jamais à l'heure à notre premier cours !  
La voix tonique de Suzanne la sortit de sa rêverie et elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Mon dieu, elle était affreusement en retard ! Elle s'empara de sa sacoche et descendit les escaliers de la maison à la vitesse de l'éclair. Elle happa sa cousine au passage, lui administrant une bise sur la joue en guise de salut. Peu après, les deux jeunes filles franchissaient les limites de l'immense propriété des Amamiya.

Nathalie et Suzanne couraient aussi vite qu'elles le pouvaient. Le lycée Seijo n'était plus très loin à présent. On pouvait déjà apercevoir le bâtiment au bout de la rue. Encore cinq cents mètres et elles pourraient souffler.  
- Tu sais Nathalie, il faudrait que tu arrives à te lever plus tôt , lui fit remarquer Suzanne d'une voix haletante, chaque matin c'est la même chose...  
- Je sais Suzanne mais je...  
« Eh les filles, attendez-moi ! »  
Surprises, les deux lycéennes stoppèrent leur course et se retournèrent. Quand elles reconnurent la jeune fille qui piquait un sprint dans leur direction, elle lui adressèrent de grands signes amicaux. Celle-ci les rejoignit et les trois adolescentes se saluèrent.  
- Alors Sandra, toujours en retard à ce que je vois, la taquina gentiment Suzanne. Nathalie et toi, vous faites vraiment une belle paire !  
- Que veux-tu ma chère, lui répondit Sandra avec bonne humeur, on ne change pas les bonnes habitudes !  
Les trois amies éclatèrent de rire et se prirent par la main pour entamer la dernière ligne droite qui les menait au lycée.

Nathalie, sa cousine et Sandra fonçaient dans les couloirs de l'école. Leur premier cours était celui d'histoire et elles risquaient fort d'être en retard.  
- On y est ! soupira Sandra à l'adresse de ses camarades.  
Le professeur était sur le point de pénétrer dans la salle de classe. Elles le dépassèrent rapidement en chuchotant et entrèrent par le fond de la classe, avant de regagner leur place en silence. A peine le professeur était-il entré que l'alarme se déclencha. Avec rapidité, il ferma la porte. Nathalie et les autres élèves le dévisagèrent avec surprise. Que se passait-il donc ? Le jeune enseignant leva le bras pour demander le calme.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, leur dit-il d'une voix posée, Vous allez vous déplacer en silence et vous ranger devant la classe, nous allons simplement regagner la cour.  
A ce moment-là, un autre professeur fit irruption dans la salle de classe. Il était haletant et son visage reflétait l'anxiété. Les deux hommes échangèrent quelques mots à voix basse. De là où elle se trouvait, Nathalie ne pouvait rien entendre mais elle sentit son estomac se nouer. Elle attrapa vivement la main de Suzanne, qui était sa voisine de droite. L'homme au visage inquiet venait de s'éclipser, quand tout à coup Sandra se leva de son siège :  
- Monsieur ? (l'intéressé se retourna). Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle de sa voix douce et assurée.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, leur dit-il et Nathalie vit son regard apaisant passer de l'un à l'autre d'entre eux. Tu es la déléguée ?  
La jeune fille hocha la tête :  
- Oui, monsieur. Je m'appelle Sandra Beller.  
- Bien, je te confie la classe, Sandra. Je vais me renseigner. Surtout restez calmes, ce n'est pas la peine de vous affoler pour rien, entendu ?  
- Oui, monsieur, acquiesça Sandra, se levant pour venir prendre place au bureau du professeur.  
- Monsieur Gauthier, précisa alors celui-ci. Je m'appelle Dominique Gauthier ; je suis votre nouveau professeur.  
Et il sortit de la salle en refermant la porte derrière lui.  
Les élèves se retrouvaient à présent livrés à eux-mêmes. Consciente de sa responsabilité, Sandra prit la direction des opérations :  
- Le mieux est d'attendre et de rester calmes.  
- Eh ! lança un de leurs camarades, Venez voir !  
Les lycéens se précipitèrent aux fenêtres et virent les pompiers qui s'activaient dans la cour de l'établissement. Nathalie tenait toujours fermement la main de Suzanne. Elle avait vraiment très peur et elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose : sortir d'ici ! Elle lâcha brusquement la main de sa cousine et, avant que quiconque n'ait pu réagir, elle se précipita dans le couloir. Suzanne voulut s'élancer à sa suite mais ses camarades la retinrent, lui disant que ça pouvait être dangereux.  
Nathalie se trouvait dans le couloir, au premier étage de lycée Seijo. Elle se mit à tousser et plaqua sa main devant sa bouche et son nez pour se protéger de l'odeur âcre de fumée qui régnait. Elle se dirigea prudemment vers les escaliers et vit que ceux-ci étaient en flammes. Instinctivement, elle recula. Tout à coup, un bruit qui semblait familier à la jeune fille emplit la cage d'escalier. Elle tendit l'oreille, essayant de l'identifier, puis vit de l'eau qui ruisselait sur les marches, provenant d'un étage supérieur. Elle se frotta les yeux pour vérifier qu'elle ne rêvait pas. C'était bien de l'eau ! La lycéenne se demandait par quel miracle elle avait été amenée là, quand elle perçut des bruits de pas. Quelques instants plus tard, un groupe de pompiers déboucha dans le corridor. L'un d'eux se précipita vers Nathalie et constata avec soulagement qu'elle était indemne.  
Quelques minutes après, grâce au travail efficace des soldats du feu, le lycée Seijo était entièrement évacué. Les lycéens dévisageaient le bâtiment noirci en son milieu et dégageant encore d'épais nuages sombres, tandis que les pompiers rangeaient leur matériel. Nathalie se trouvait au milieu de cette cohue et contemplait elle aussi le désastre. Suzanne se tenait à ses côtés, refusant de la lâcher d'une semelle : Nathalie savait que sa fuite l'avait vraiment effrayée.  
« Eh bien, mon premier jour au lycée restera gravé dans ma mémoire, pensa la jeune fille en souriant, l'année promet d'être pleine de surprises. »  
Puis, suivant le mouvement de la foule, elle quitta l'enceinte de l'établissement.


	2. Un jour de repos

**La Force du Destin : Nathalie**

**2. Jour de repos**

Le soleil brillait déjà haut dans le ciel lorsque Nathalie s'éveilla. Elle s'habilla rapidement et descendit pour prendre son petit déjeuner. En passant devant le salon, elle s'immobilisa, les yeux fixés sur le téléviseur. On parlait des événements de la veille.  
« L'incendie qui a ravagé le lycée Seijo pourrait bien être d'origine criminelle, commentait d'une voix monocorde la présentatrice du journal local. Des bidons d'essence vides ont en effet été retrouvés non loin du lieu du sinistre. Une enquête est en cours et l'école est fermée pour la journée afin qu'on puisse procéder au nettoyage... Météo du jour... »  
- Bonjour ma petite Nathalie. Bien dormi ?  
La jeune fille se retourna et son visage se fendit d'un sourire.  
- Grand-père ! s'exclama-t-elle.  
Le vieil homme la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui, déposant un baiser sur son front.  
« Tu m'as tellement manqué ! murmura-t-il dans un souffle. Tu n'as même pas encore eu le loisir de me raconter ces six mois d'études à l'étranger... »  
- C'est que je suis rentrée depuis deux jours seulement et que je n'ai pas eu une minute à moi ! lui sourit-elle.  
Ils s'assirent sur le grand divan beige du salon et Nathalie commença à raconter son séjour en Angleterre. Elle l'avait vraiment apprécié et ça avait été très enrichissant. Elle raconta le temps pluvieux, le brouillard, le temps froid même en avril mais elle raconta aussi le soleil que lui apportait les sourires de ses amis anglais, le bon accueil qu'ils lui avaient réservé, les études difficiles parfois et tout le soutien dont elle avait bénéficié. Au fur et à mesure de son récit, ses souvenirs reprenaient vie : les goûts, les odeurs, les sensations... Tout lui revenait avec une clarté nouvelle et la jeune fille en était heureuse. Son grand-père semblait partager cette joie. Il n'avait jamais quitté le Japon, même lorsque qu'il dirigeait l'entreprise familiale et à présent, c'était les parents de Nathalie qui faisaient le déplacement lorsque la nécessité le commandait. Là, il semblait avoir rajeunit d'au moins trente ans et il ouvrait de grands yeux ahuris, bombardant sa petite-fille de questions et de remarques diverses. Il consulta tout à coup sa montre :  
- Déjà ? Je suis désolé, il faut que j'y aille. J'ai promis à ton cher père que je l'aiderais à terminer la comptabilité de l'usine.  
Il s'extirpa du fauteuil et Nathalie l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte.  
- Bonne journée ma chérie, dit-il tandis qu'elle lui tendait son manteau. Tu seras seule aujourd'hui. Suzanne et ses parents ont décidé de profiter de ce jour de congé inattendu pour aller passer la journée à Tokyo. Ça ira ?  
La jeune fille acquiesça et regarda son grand-père commencer à s'éloigner lentement en suivant les allées fleuries qui allaient jusqu'à la grille d'entrée.  
- Grand-père !  
Celui-ci se retourna : « Oui ? »  
- Tu sais ce qui m'a le plus manqué en Angleterre ? Les cerisiers en fleur !  
L'homme enveloppa Nathalie d'un regard tendre et se mit à rire. Puis, après lui avoir fait un petit signe de la main, il reprit sa route.  
La jeune fille revint dans la maison et goûta quelques instants au silence qui régnait. Puis elle regagna sa chambre. S'emparant de son bloc de papier à lettres, elle s'installa confortablement pour écrire.  
« Cher Brian... » Le stylo suspendit sa course sur le papier et les souvenirs affluèrent en elle. Elle n'en avait pas parlé à Grand-père... Brian Thinnis était un jeune anglais que Nathalie avait rencontré au tout début de son séjour. Il était dans la même classe qu'elle. Ils avaient tout de suite sympathisé puis leur relation était devenue plus tendre... ça faisait deux mois maintenant. Elle éprouvait un sentiment très fort pour lui mais elle avait du mal à le définir. Le quitter avait été un déchirement mais ils s'étaient promis de s'écrire. Elle n'en avait pas parlé à Suzanne non plus, et pourtant c'était sa confidente. Elle se doutait trop de la réaction de celle-ci si elle la mettait au courant. Depuis la maternelle, sa cousine avait toujours empêché les garçons de l'approcher de trop près. Elle sourit à cette pensée puis elle reprit sa besogne.  
Comme la journée passait lentement, la jeune fille décida, après avoir rapidement déjeuné, d'aller faire un tour à Tomoéda pour voir si sa ville était toujours la même. Cela lui permettrait en même temps de poster sa lettre. Elle enfila donc une jolie robe, laissa un mot d'explication en évidence sur le meuble du hall d'entrée et sortit en courant à travers le jardin jusqu'au portail.  
Nathalie flânait depuis deux heures dans les rues de la ville. Elle s'était attardée dans le parc de l'Empereur Pingouin, profitant du soleil automnal tout en regardant des enfants faire du toboggan. A présent, elle se dirigeait vers le sanctuaire tsukimine. C'était un endroit qu'elle appréciait particulièrement par le calme et la beauté sereine qu'il dégageait. Elle y ressentait une présence bienveillante et pour elle c'était un havre de paix.  
Elle se dirigeait d'un pas tranquille vers le temple quand elle aperçut un couple qui discutait à quelques mètres d'elle. L'homme lui tournait le dos. Il lui semblait familier mais elle ne parvint pas à se rappeler de qui il s'agissait. Quant à la jeune femme, Nathalie la trouvait très jolie : elle avait de magnifiques cheveux bruns coiffés en deux nattes et des mèches encadraient joliment son visage. Puis détournant les yeux, la jeune fille reprit sa route.  
Elle pénétra dans l'édifice sacré et se laissa envahir par la sérénité du lieu.  
- Bonjour. Je peux t'être utile ?  
Nathalie tressaillit et se retourna. Un homme habillé de manière traditionnelle venait d'entrer. Il semblait avoir une trentaine d'années. Il la salua.  
- Je m'appelle Frédéric Moreau et je suis le nouveau propriétaire du temple tsukimine. Et toi, qui es-tu ?  
Nathalie se présenta et discuta longuement avec le prêtre tsukimine. Quand elle quitta le sanctuaire, le soleil était presque couché. Elle se hâta de rentrer chez elle car Suzanne lui avait dit que les rues n'étaient pas sûres la nuit avec les bandes de jeunes qui rôdaient.  
En passant la porte d'entrée, la jeune fille sentit la bonne odeur des plats qui mijotaient. Elle vit sa cousine dévaler les escaliers pour lui sauter au cou.  
- Tokyo est vraiment une ville géniiiaaale ! s'exclama celle-ci en gesticulant dans tous les sens. Il faut absolument que je te montre mes achats !  
Elle agrippa Nathalie par le bras et s'apprêtait à l'emmener dans sa chambre quand un «A table ! » sonore l'en empêcha et elle se résigna à se rendre dans la salle à manger.  
Nathalie trônait en bout de table, face à son grand-père. Cela lui permettait de voir toutes les personnes qui étaient réunies. De chaque côté de Grand-père, il y avait ses fils : Philippe, son père et Franck, son oncle. Les deux hommes se ressemblaient presque comme des jumeaux et ceux qui les connaissaient mal les confondaient souvent : même taille, même chevelure brune et courte, même regard décidé, même caractère. Leurs épouses respectives se ressemblaient également énormément physiquement, si ce n'est que sa mère était brune alors que sa tante était châtain clair. Par contre, elles étaient très différentes l'une de l'autre du point de vue caractère : Sa mère était douce, patiente et d'un calme olympien quelle que soit la situation. Sa tante Béatrice, elle avait un caractère plutôt emporté et coléreux. Grand-père se plaisait à dire que le proverbe «Telle mère, telle fille » était parfaitement illustré.  
- J'ai entendu aux infos que le nettoyage du lycée était terminé. Les filles pourront reprendre les cours dès demain, affirma Franck.  
- A-t-on trouvé les responsables de l'incendie ? s'informa Claudia.  
- Pas encore. Mais avec ses histoires de gangs...  
Le repas se poursuivit de façon gaie et animée et Nathalie reprit pour la einième fois le récit de ses six mois à l'étranger, pour le plus grand plaisir de tous.  
Quand elle se glissa enfin dans ses draps, elle repensa à la journée qui venait de s'écouler.  
« Rien que du très banal, pensa-t-elle. Et pourtant, je suis tellement heureuse ! C'est bien d'être de retour chez soi, entouré de sa famille et de ses amis. »  
Et elle sombra dans le sommeil.


	3. Tirage au sort

**La Force du Destin : Nathalie**

**3. Tirage au sort**

Nathalie s'était pour une fois levée avant le réveil et quand sa cousine toqua à la porte une demi-heure plus tard, elle était parfaitement réveillée et préparée.  
- Tu es déjà debout ? constata celle-ci en pénétrant dans la chambre.  
- Oui, je voulais voir mon père avant qu'il ne parte à Nagoya. Comme il ne revient que tard ce soir...  
- Alors, tu lui as demandé ? l'interrompit Suzanne, n'y tenant plus.  
Nathalie sourit avec complicité et hocha la tête. Oui, elle avait proposé à son père d'être son partenaire pour la chasse aux papillons, qui se déroulait le lendemain à l'occasion de l'ouverture de la nouvelle bibliothèque.  
- Et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?  
La jeune fille pouvait presque palper l'impatience qui étreignait Suzanne. Même après six mois, elle n'avait pas changé d'un pouce ! Devant le regard avide que lui lançait sa cousine, elle se décida à répondre, son doux visage s'ornant d'un sourire lumineux :  
- Il a accepté ! Il m'a dit qu'en ce moment, c'était relativement calme et qu'il n'aurait aucun problème pour se libérer.  
Suzanne lui tomba dans les bras en lui murmurant qu'elle avait de la chance. Ses parents étaient partis le matin même pour opérer la fusion de deux entreprises au Canada et ils ne seraient probablement pas de retour avant plusieurs semaines. La jeune fille avait donc renoncé à participer à la compétition.  
- Je serais là pour vous encourager de toute façon. Vous avez intérêt à gagner ! prévint-elle leva un doigt qui se voulait menaçant en direction de Nathalie.  
Les deux jeunes filles se toisèrent du regard un moment puis éclatèrent de rire dans un bel ensemble. Nathalie était heureuse que leur complicité ne se soit pas émoussée malgré ses six mois d'absence. Suzanne était quelqu'un sur qui elle pouvait vraiment compter en toute circonstance. A cet instant, le visage de Brian passa furtivement devant ses yeux et elle sentit un nœud de culpabilité lui nouer l'estomac. Elle secoua vivement la tête pour chasser cette impression. Après tout, elle avait bien le droit d'avoir un petit secret...  
Elle s'aperçut soudain que Suzanne la regardait bizarrement.  
- Tout va bien ? De l'inquiétude résonnait dans sa voix.  
- Bien sûr que oui, la rassura-t-elle, s'efforçant à prendre un ton enjoué. C'est juste que je n'ai plus l'habitude de me lever si tôt.  
Elles repartirent à rire, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Suzanne la prit par la main et elles quittèrent la chambre qui baignait maintenant dans une pâle lumière jaune-orangée pour se rendre dans la cuisine où les attendait un copieux petit déjeuner.

Une heure plus tard, Nathalie était sagement assise sur son siège, au deuxième rang de la classe, et elle écoutait attentivement les consignes du professeur d'Histoire.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, disait-il, désignant le paquet de feuillets qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Ce n'est que pour tester votre niveau. Le directeur m'a fait les éloges de votre classe.  
Il avait à peine fini sa phrase que des protestations s'élevèrent de toutes parts. Nathalie, elle, ne disait rien. Suzanne lui avait dit que ce monsieur Gauthier avait fait sa rentrée au lycée en même temps qu'elle. Elle comprenait qu'il ait besoin de repères. Tout comme elle...  
Le professeur répondit calmement aux diverses questions des lycéens :  
- Oui, oui. Mais je dois me faire une idée. C'est pourquoi je vous demande de donner le meilleur de vous-mêmes. Mais ne vous tracassez pas, ajouta-t-il. Ce sera un questionnaire que moi seul consulterai et donc il ne sera pas noté. Bon je vous le distribue. Remplissez-le ce week-end et nous nous verrons dès lundi.  
Nathalie vit son amie Sandra prendre les feuilles pour les distribuer, quand tout à coup, Christelle, la concierge de la classe leva la main, ce qui provoqua une onde de chuchotements à travers la salle. Le professeur, qui venait d'écrire le sujet du cours au tableau, se retourna avec vivacité et haussa les sourcils face à la main levée :  
- Oui ? une question ?  
- Comme vous venez d'arriver, nous nous demandions si vous étiez au courant pour la fête des papillons, lui dit-elle de sa voix la plus mielleuse.  
- Oui, on m'en a parlé.  
- Et vous allez y participer ? continua-t-elle, sur le même ton.  
- Je pense, en effet, admit-il. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment le sujet de ce cours...  
Sandra remit sa dernière feuille et se tourna vers l'enseignant :  
- Monsieur, les équipes sont constituées d'au moins un adulte.  
A cette remarque, Nathalie vit le visage du jeune professeur s'éclairer. Elle eut une impression étrange mais qui s'estompa aussitôt après.  
- Ah, je vois... pétilla-t-il, marquant une petite pause. Et je suppose qu'il y a des volontaires pour venir avec moi.  
Un «oui » plutôt gêné émana de la classe. Monsieur Gauthier passa la main sur sa nuque et il demanda comment on allait pouvoir s'organiser. Une des élèves proposa de tirer au sort l'heureux élu. Le professeur opina du chef et déclara :  
- Nous verrons cela avant votre premier cours cet après-midi, entendu ? Je serais en salle de musique. Pour le moment, nous allons commencer ce que nous n'avons pas eu le temps de faire avant-hier.  
Les élèves soupirèrent et ouvrirent leur manuel à la page indiquée.

A la pause déjeuner, Nathalie se retrouva en compagnie de Suzanne, Sandra et Christelle, qui était une gentille camarade. Son seul défaut, en somme était d'être trop curieuse, elle l'avait démontré le matin même.  
- Mais enfin, lui demanda Sandra, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de poser cette question à monsieur Gauthier ?  
- J'ai simplement demandé tout haut ce que tous les élèves pensaient tout bas, lui sourit-elle. Et puis je tiens à avoir mes chances de gagner. Je le trouve plutôt mignon ce nouveau professeur...  
Elle fit un clin d'œil complice aux filles et elles se mirent à rire.  
- Attention, ironisa Suzanne. N'oublie pas que c'est un tirage au sort... On a toutes notre chance !  
- Oui, oui... grommela l'intéressée.  
La conservation se poursuivait mais Nathalie était bien loin. Elle était à des milliers de kilomètres du Japon, en Angleterre. La discussion de ses amies avait rouvert une plaie encore mal cicatrisée...

Elle se trouvait à l'intérieur de l'aéroport. L'hôtesse d'accueil venait d'annoncer l'avion pour Tokyo. Brian la serrait dans ses bras, à l'étouffer.  
- I don't want you to leave... Stay with me. Please...  
Sa voix était inhabituellement rauque et la jeune fille avait senti qu'il se retenait pour ne pas pleurer. Elle lui avait répondu qu'elle voulait rester elle aussi mais que c'était impossible. Elle s'était accrochée à lui jusqu'au dernier moment, refusant l'instant fatidique de la séparation. Puis, prenant une profonde inspiration, elle s'était arrachée à lui, avait attrapé sa valise au milieu d'un rideau de larmes et avait couru sans se retourner jusqu'à la passerelle d'embarquement. Les mots résonnaient dans sa tête comme un refrain lancinant : « Je ne veux pas que tu partes... Reste avec moi. S"il te plaît... »

- Nathalie ? Nathalie !  
La jeune fille sursauta et reprit pied dans la réalité. Sa cousine la secouait par l'épaule. Elle lui sourit :  
- Qu'y a-t-il ?  
- Tu viens ? On va rejoindre les autres en salle de musique pour le tirage au sort.  
Nathalie acquiesça et suivit ses amies à travers la cours du lycée, laissant les rayons du soleil lui caresser le visage. C'était tellement agréable...  
Les quatre lycéennes pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment et se rendirent dans la salle de musique. Elles frappèrent à la porte et une voix féminine les invita à entrer. Les jeunes filles saluèrent la professeur aux cheveux bruns et, à son grand étonnement, Nathalie reconnut la jeune femme qu'elle avait croisé la veille au sanctuaire.  
- Excusez-nous mademoiselle Simon, expliqua Sandra, mais nous avons rendez-vous ici avec monsieur Gauthier.  
- Il doit sûrement déjeuner dehors, près des arbres répondit la professeur en désignant l'aile est.  
- Très bien, je vais le chercher, la remercia l'élève. Et elle partit en courant.  
Suzanne présenta rapidement Nathalie à l'enseignante pendant que leurs camarades arrivaient et celle-ci se déclara enchantée de la connaître.  
- Eh bien je vous laisse. Monsieur Gauthier ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.  
Quelques minutes après en effet, le professeur franchissait prestement la porte de la salle de classe.  
Le tirage au sort allait pouvoir avoir lieu.


	4. Chasse aux papillons

**La Force du Destin : Nathalie**

**4. Chasse aux papillons**

Toute la classe de 2° B se tenait debout, entourant le bureau du professeur. Celui-ci avait demandé à chaque élève d'inscrire son nom sur un bout de papier et de le plier. Ensuite, il avait demandé à une élève de lui prêter son couvre-chef pour tirer au sort. Quand monsieur Gauthier plongea la main dans le chapeau, tous les lycéens retinrent leur souffle.  
- Celui ou celle que j'accompagnerais à la fête des papillons est... Gaëlle Mandier !  
Des applaudissements crépitèrent tandis que la gagnante levait la main pour se faire connaître du professeur. Nathalie aperçut dans la masse la mine dépitée de Christelle et lui adressa un petit signe d'encouragement. Sa camarade lui répondit par un petit sourire et haussa les épaules.  
- Maintenant que ce détail est réglé, je vous dis à demain.  
Il s'apprêtait à sortir de la salle, quand Gaëlle le rattrapa et ils convinrent d'un lieu de rendez-vous pour le lendemain. Puis le professeur partit et toute la classe se dirigea vers le terrain de sport du lycée, pour le cours d'EPS.

Nathalie et Suzanne marchaient tranquillement sur les allées bordées de cerisiers qui menaient à leur maison. Nathalie était exténuée : comme d'habitude, elle avait fait tout ce qu'elle avait pu mais l'éducation physique n'était visiblement pas son point fort. Aujourd'hui elles avaient fait de l'athlétisme et elle était arrivée bonne dernière, malgré toute sa bonne volonté. Elle regarda Suzanne qui marchait à côté d'elle. Sa cousine était douée pour l'athlétisme, et la jeune fille venait d'apprendre que depuis le début de l'année elle avait été prise dans l'équipe du Japon sur les courtes distances. C'était l'une des rares choses qu'elles n'avaient pas en commun.  
Les deux filles furent accueillies par leur grand-père, qui était en train de préparer le dîner. Nathalie avait repéré les chaussures de ses parents dans le hall d'entrée et elle se précipita dans le salon. Son père lui confirma leur participation à la chasse aux papillons et le repas se déroula le plus gaiement du monde.  
« Vivement demain... » pensa Nathalie, juste avant de sombrer dans un sommeil paisible.

Sa joie s'effondra le lendemain midi. Son père reçut un coup de téléphone de la filiale de Nagoya qui avait apparemment de gros problèmes, et on avait besoin d'un expert le plus rapidement possible.  
- Je suis désolé ma chérie mais je suis obligé d'y aller. Ta mère travaille de son côté avec Grand-père et les parents de Suzanne sont à l'étranger, alors...  
Nathalie acquiesça lentement et se força à sourire, tentant d'ignorer la boule de frustration qui se formait dans sa gorge :  
- Tu dois t'en occuper. C'est plus important que la chasse aux papillons.  
- Ca ne prendra que quelques heures je pense. A tout à l'heure, ma puce.  
Philippe embrassa sa fille, attrapa sa mallette et sortit rapidement. En voyant la voiture s'éloigner, la jeune fille fondit en larmes dans les bras de Suzanne. Celle-ci la consola d'une voix douce :  
- On va quand même aller à la fête. On pourra encourager les autres et je suis sûre qu'on s'amusera beaucoup, tu verras.  
Nathalie releva la tête, essuya ses larmes et sourit à sa cousine :  
- Tu as raison, allons-y.  
Un peu plus tard, Nathalie était adossée à un des nombreux arbres qui peuplaient le parc de l'Empereur Pingouin, lieu de départ de la grande chasse aux papillons. Suzanne était partie à la recherche de leurs amies, et la jeune fille avait préféré l'attendre, pour pouvoir être un peu seule. Elle pensait à Brian, ce qui était loin de lui remonter le moral : elle n'avait pas encore reçu de réponse à sa lettre et cela l'inquiétait. Pensait-il à elle autant qu'elle pensait à lui ? L'aimait-il réellement aussi profondément qu'il l'avait laissé entendre le jour de son départ ? Elle se remémora la phrase qui lui avait fait garder espoir en la force de son amour : « Our love is deeper than the deepest ocean, it can move mountains long. ». Elle la répéta à voix basse, comme pour se redonner confiance : « Notre amour est plus profond que l'océan le plus profond, il peut déplacer des montagnes. » Elle se le répétait depuis un moment telle une incantation magique, quand une voix familière s'adressa à elle :  
- Bonjour mon enfant. Tu es seule ?  
Nathalie sentit le poids qu'elle avait sur le cœur s'alléger quelque peu en reconnaissant Frédéric Moreau, le prêtre du sanctuaire tsukimine. Celui-ci avait troqué son costume traditionnel contre une tenue de ville et la regardait avec tendresse.  
- Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, je me trompe ?  
- Non, non, ça va...  
L'homme continuait à la dévisager avec une extrême gentillesse et tout à coup, sans trop savoir pour quelle raison, elle lui raconta tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Son séjour en Angleterre, sa séparation avec Brian, le travail trop prenant de son père qui ne lui avait pas permis de participer à cette chasse aux papillons, alors que ça lui tenait tellement à cœur... Pendant toute cette mise à nu, les larmes n'avaient cessé d'envahir son visage et elle hoquetait en achevant son récit.. Frédéric l'écouta avec attention et, une fois qu'elle eut terminé, il passa avec douceur sa main sur son visage pour essuyer quelques larmes qui s'y attardaient encore.  
- Tu as bien fait de venir, conclut-il. Ça te changera les idées. Je dois partir à présent. Ma petite Katya participe au concours avec sa mère.  
Nathalie savait qu'elle avait les yeux rouges et qu'un léger tremblement agitait encore ses lèvres, mais elle tenta de lui offrir une mine souriante pour le remercier de son écoute. Grâce à lui, le nœud qu'elle avait depuis le matin dans l'estomac avait disparu et elle se sentait prête à tout affronter, vraiment tout ! Elle respira un bon coup, se frotta vigoureusement les yeux et lui fit cette fois un véritable sourire. Le prêtre hocha la tête en lui souriant à son tour. Alors qu'il allait partir, il se retourna brusquement, comme s'il avait oublié quelque chose.  
- Il faut faire attention quand on grimpe aux arbres... On ne sait jamais sur quoi on va tomber...  
Sa moue était indéchiffrable et avant que la jeune fille ne soit revenue de sa surprise, il était déjà loin.  
Quand Nathalie revint s'asseoir, un gazouillement attira son attention. A quelques mètres de là, un oisillon pépiait à fendre l'âme.  
« Il a dû tomber de son nid », se dit-elle, émue.  
Elle leva les yeux et aperçut celui-ci quelques branches plus haut. Elle s'approcha doucement du petit être et le prit délicatement dans ses mains.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura-t-elle d'une voix apaisante. Je te ramène chez toi.  
La jeune fille entama avec prudence l'escalade du vieux cerisier. Elle sentait le bois craquer à son passage et elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'avait aucun talent d'équilibriste. Mais curieusement, elle ne ressentait aucune peur. Ses pensées étaient toutes tournées vers le petit oiseau qui devait rejoindre son nid et cela décuplait ses forces. Elle devait le faire, elle le sentait. Alors qu'elle avait presque atteint son but, la voix de Suzanne lui parvint, teintée d'angoisse :  
- Nathalie, que fais-tu là-haut ?  
La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil en bas. Sa cousine était seule, elle n'avait pas dû trouver leurs camarades. Nathalie lui expliqua brièvement la raison de son escalade. Suzanne s'affola :  
- C'est dangereux, descends !  
- Ça ira. Encore un petit peu... la rassura-t-elle, attentive à son petit protégé.  
Elle glissa avec précaution sur la branche pour arriver à hauteur du nid. Là, elle déposa le petit oiseau, le regardant avec bonheur retrouver ses frères et sœurs. La branche céda soudain sous son poids. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se retenir.  
- Nathalie !!! hurla Suzanne.  
La jeune fille sentit des feuilles lui fouetter le visage et se prépara au choc final. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle s'aperçut que quelqu'un avait malencontreusement amorti sa chute ! Elle se rappela alors les paroles de Frédéric : « On ne sait jamais sur quoi on va tomber... » Comment pouvait-il savoir ? C'était impossible ! Elle s'aperçut qu'elle était couverte de poussière et de bouts de branchages et que c'était également le cas de celui qui l'avait réceptionnée.  
- Ça va, rien de cassé ? réussit-elle à articuler, confuse.  
- Ça ira, répondit l'homme en lui adressant un sourire désarmant. J'ai cru que c'était un ange qui tombait du ciel.  
A ces paroles, la jeune fille sentit un flot d'émotions indescriptible la submerger et elle resta tétanisée, ne sachant comment réagir à une telle réponse. Ce fut Suzanne qui l'aida à se relever, l'examinant de la tête aux pieds. Elle passa vivement sa main sur la tenue de Nathalie pour en ôter quelques feuilles mortes et jeta un regard neutre à l'homme, par-dessus l'épaule de sa cousine :  
- Vous n'avez rien, mon... Professeur Gauthier !  
Nathalie tressaillit à ce nom et regarda plus attentivement son "sauveur". Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et son cœur battait à cent à l'heure dans sa poitrine. Elle s'inclina, regardant ses pieds :  
- Je suis affreusement confuse professeur... Tout est de ma faute.  
- Allons ce n'est rien, dit-il en prenant son visage dans ses mains pour lui faire relever la tête. Il l'observa attentivement, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Tu es une élève de ma classe n'est-ce pas ?  
Nathalie opina lentement et murmura, d'une voix à peine audible :  
- Oui, je m'appelle Nathalie Amamiya.  
L'enseignant sembla réfléchir un instant et sa physionomie s'éclaira :  
- Eh bien, Nathalie, il se trouve que l'élève qui devait concourir avec moi n'a pas pu venir, continua-t-il d'un ton enjoué. Accepterais-tu d'être ma coéquipière... pour te faire pardonner ?  
Il lui adressa un sourire engageant et la lycéenne décida d'accepter.  
- Bien, dit-il en l'attrapant par le poignet. Dépêchons-nous d'aller nous inscrire.  
- On se retrouve à l'arrivée ! lança-t-elle à Suzanne, avant d'être trop loin pour que celle-ci puisse l'entendre.

- Maintenant que tous les participants sont réunis, je vais vous expliquer les règles de cette chasse aux papillons.  
L'homme se tenait debout sur une estrade, un micro à la main.  
- Nous avons installé des stands dans tout Tomoéda. A chacun de ces stands, vous devrez résoudre une énigme et à chaque énigme résolue, on vous remettra cet insigne, dit-il en brandissant un badge sur lequel était gravé un papillon coloré. A la fin de la journée, l'équipe qui aura résolu le plus d'énigmes sera vainqueur. Elle remportera un an d'abonnement à notre nouvelle bibliothèque ainsi qu'un magnifique tableau de Silienski. Bonne chance à tous !  
Et il donna le signal de départ.  
Nathalie s'empressa de rejoindre son partenaire, qui se dirigeait vers le premier stand d'un pas décidé.  
- On devrait peut-être le passer, et profiter du fait que tout le monde s'y arrête, proposa-t-il  
- Vous pensez ?  
La jeune fille réfléchit un instant, puis :  
- Non... allez, essayons.  
- Je te suis, alors, si tu parviens à te glisser jusqu'à l'étal.  
Nathalie s'infiltra prestement dans la foule, écartant délicatement les gens qui se trouvaient sur son passage et les remerciant d'un sourire. Une fois parvenue en première ligne du stand, elle leva le bras vers le professeur et celui-ci approcha. Une jeune femme à l'air affable les accueillit.  
- Bien voici ma question : Nous sommes sept sœurs jumelles et pourtant différentes. Le ciel est notre domaine et pour le consoler lorsqu'il pleure, nous nous unissons pour ne former plus qu'un. De quoi s'agit-il ?  
- De l'arc-en-ciel, bien sûr, répondit Nathalie du tac au tac.  
- C'est exact. Bravo, sourit la jeune femme. Voici votre badge.  
La jeune fille pivota vers le professeur pour lui montrer son badge et s'arrêta net devant son air surpris.  
- Mon grand-père adore les arcs-en-ciel, lui expliqua-t-elle en riant. Alors ça m'a paru évident.  
Le jeune enseignant la regarda longuement et se mit à rire à son tour.  
- Bien, continuons. Je ne veux qu'on se perde dans cette foule, ajouta-t-il en lui prenant la main. Ça ne te gêne pas ?  
La jeune fille fit signe que non alors qu'ils sortaient du parc. Elle sourit intérieurement. Finalement, elle avait bien fait de venir !


	5. Au son des cloches

**La Force du Destin : Nathalie**

**5. Au son des cloches **

Ils longèrent tout d'abord l'avenue principale qui bordait le lycée Seijo. Ils marchaient depuis peu et Nathalie se sentait extraordinairement légère. Sa discussion avec le prêtre tsukimine l'avait comme... libérée d'un poids énorme. Elle n'aurait jamais pu parler de ses choses à qui que ce soit d'autre. Elle pouvait s'investir toute entière dans cette journée, grâce à lui. Elle appréciait la discussion qu'elle entretenait avec le professeur Gauthier, bien que celle-ci soit assez sommaire. Elle devinait dans ses paroles un homme cultivé et d'une intelligence rare mais aussi quelqu'un d'assez solitaire et elle était heureuse qu'il semble apprécier sa compagnie. Elle profitait donc pleinement de la promenade, laissant le doux soleil automnal la revigorer et s'émerveillant de tout ce qui jalonnait leur chemin : de ce petit oiseau aux plumes bigarrées à cet autre petit animal dissimulé sous un buisson, tout lui semblait renaître sous un jour nouveau. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir été transportée ailleurs. Sans aucun doute possible, elle était bien.  
Elle se sentait bien.  
- Là, il y a un stand ! s'écria-t-elle, ravie.  
- Allons-y, j'ai l'impression que nous sommes les premiers, sourit le professeur en lançant une main vers le coin d'ombre où avait été montée la tente.  
Une grande femme au teint pâle les accueillit solennellement et leur montra sans souffler un mot, les trois cartes en carton qui se trouvaient devant elle :  
- C'est le jeu du silence, remarqua monsieur Gauthier.  
Nathalie regarda les pièces qui étaient disposées sur la table, et, bien qu'elle n'en comprit pas le but, cela la captivait. Elle adorait depuis toujours les énigmes.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle, se tournant vers le professeur.  
Le défi piquait tellement son intérêt au vif, il fallait qu'elle en comprenne le sens.  
- Tu dois deviner la réponse sans connaître la question. C'est cela, non ? demanda-t-il à la femme qui avait fermé les yeux. Elle ne nous répondra même pas.  
Pour seule indication, elle leur tendit la paume de sa main.  
- Eh bien ! souffla Nathalie. C'est à vous, se retourna-t-elle, l'œil malicieux. J'ai eu le premier et nous devrons résoudre une nouvelle énigme chacun à notre tour.  
- Je suis d'accord, affirma-t-il simplement en retournant les images une à une. Un papillon... un nuage... et un carton noir.  
Nathalie se mit à réfléchir assidûment. Ça ne devait pas être bien compliqué... Elle vit le professeur sourire et se pencher vers elle :  
- Si la femme en face de nous ne peut voir notre proposition, si elle ne peut l'entendre, alors elle peut le toucher.  
- Je ne comprends toujours pas, avoua-t-elle, déçue.  
- Lequel des trois a-t-on le temps d'attraper ?  
Nathalie n'eut pas plus longtemps à chercher, cette fois : elle sortit de sa poche le précédent trophée et le déposa dans la main tendue de leur juge d'étape en attendant impatiemment sa réaction. Celle-ci leva son autre main restée ancrée sur sa hanche et déposa un second badge près du précédent.  
- Et voilà, la félicita l'enseignant.  
- Génial ! Vous êtes fort...  
- En route vers la suite...

- La Lune apparaît dans la nuit ! clama Nathalie, sûre de sa réponse.  
Elle vit le professeur acquiescer et l'homme leur tendit le badge orné d'un papillon doré.  
- Et un autre !

- Avec le gant, proposa le professeur à la jeune femme aux yeux clairs.  
- Ouais, c'est ça !!! bondit Nathalie quand on chassa leur doute d'un signe de menton.

L'après-midi se poursuivit sur le même schéma. Beaucoup de promenade, un peu de réflexion, de grandes surprises et le succès partout. Nathalie contempla sa poche en s'extasiant une nouvelle fois sur le nombre important de leurs badges. C'était vraiment une journée magnifique ! Frédéric avait raison : il ne fallait jamais se laisser abattre, quelles que soient les difficultés que l'on rencontrait ! Elle se tourna vers son partenaire et lui adressa un regard lumineux. Elle lui était tellement reconnaissante ! Et il était pour beaucoup dans la réussite de cette journée... «On forme vraiment une bonne équipe », se dit-elle. A cette réflexion, le visage de son père s'imposa avec force dans son esprit. L'image éveilla en elle une étrange angoisse, mais elle ne parvenait pas à l'expliquer. Elle baissa le regard pour ne rien montrer au professeur. Elle n'avait pas le droit de gâcher sa journée en lui parlant de ses problèmes.  
- Que se passe-t-il, Nathalie ?, lui demanda-t-il alors.  
Nathalie tenta de sourire.  
- Je me disais que nous formions une bonne équipe... tous les deux.  
- Je le pense aussi. Mais par-dessus tout je passe une très bonne journée, affirma-t-il.  
Il passa une main sous son menton et elle releva la tête :  
- Tu ne devais pas concourir avec moi, n'est-ce pas ?  
La jeune fille secoua simplement la tête, touchée qu'il ait deviné aussi facilement l'objet de sa tristesse. Elle était émue par l'attention qu'il lui portait, alors qu'il n'était que son professeur.  
- Pourquoi avoir accepté alors ?, continua-t-il.  
- C'est mon père qui n'a pas pu m'accompagner.  
- Et tu te demandais comment aurait été cette journée avec lui... plutôt qu'avec moi ?  
La surprise éclaircit le visage de Nathalie et elle leva une main vers lui en s'éloignant un peu :  
- Mais je passe une bonne journée, ce n'est pas à ça que je pensais... Je ne voudrais pas que vous vous mépreniez...  
- Non, non, je comprends tout à fait.  
Elle acquiesça en silence.  
- Je ne pense pas qu'on aurait attrapé autant de papillons, ajouta-t-elle, un début de sourire revenant orner ses lèvres. Son téléphone aurait peut-être sonné deux ou trois fois. Mais je voulais partager un moment comme ça avec lui.  
Ils se voyaient tellement peu tous les deux... Et puis, son séjour à l'étranger l'avait privé de présence paternelle pendant six mois... Malgré ses 15 ans, elle avait parfois besoin de sa présence...  
La question du professeur Gauthier interrompit le flot de ses pensées :  
- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? demanda-t-il. Tu auras tout le loisir de te promener une prochaine fois avec lui, non ?  
- Si... Je pense...  
- Alors, ne sois pas si triste, s'approcha-t-il. Il croisa son regard et Nathalie sentit une intense chaleur l'envahir. Pense à sa propre douleur de ne pas être avec sa fille par un si beau temps. Et quand tu lui raconteras tout ce que tu as fait, il sera heureux de savoir que tu n'as pas passé une mauvaise journée à cause de son travail... Il en sera heureux.  
- Sûrement, oui. Elle se sentait reprendre confiance.  
- Je te le garantis.  
Le clocher de l'école primaire de Tomoeda résonna à leur oreille perçant le silence de la rue déserte et la jeune fille sentit le professeur se tendre imperceptiblement, sans raison apparente. Elle fut surprise par le nombre de coups égrenés :  
- Déjà dix-sept heures ? Elle soupira. Le temps passe vite quand on se promène, vous ne trouvez pas, profes...  
Elle s'interrompit, surprise par l'air inquiet de son coéquipier. Il avait le regard fixe, tendu vers quelque chose d'invisible et cela était loin de la rassurer.  
- Dominique ! les surprit-on par derrière.  
Nathalie se retourna à cet appel, surprise, mais le professeur la cacha dans son dos.  
- Comme on se retrouve...  
Se rendant compte de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait, la jeune fille manqua de défaillir. Une bande de loubards, tous de noir vêtus, les avait encerclés et derrière eux, d'autres jeunes en uniforme leur barrèrent la route. Nathalie tint bon malgré son immense frayeur et elle s'accrocha à la manche du professeur Gauthier. Soudain, elle vit un homme se détacher du groupe. Il souriait effrontément.  
- Quelle charmante compagnie ! lança-t-il. Tu ne me reconnais pas, j'ai l'impression, interpella-t-il le professeur, moqueur.  
- Si, Ronaldo Krovis, je me souviens, lui répondit celui-ci. Tu n'as pas quitté la ville. Et tu n'as pas changé.  
- Qui c'est, professeur Gauthier... ? murmura Nathalie, tentant de maîtriser sa voix.  
- Une vieille connaissance, répondit l'homme de loin. Dis-lui, mon grand.  
- Laisse-la donc partir, c'est avec moi que tu veux discuter, non ?  
L'homme s'avança encore et Nathalie se recroquevilla un peu plus, s'accrochant à son partenaire comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : s'enfuir. Malheureusement, ça semblait impossible.  
- Discuter, tu dis... répéta-t-il avant d'éclater de rire.  
Les jeunes voyous s'enflammèrent d'un coup et leur hurlèrent des injures. Nathalie vit le professeur lui lancer un regard sévère pour la rassurer, mais elle ne parvenait pas à calmer les tremblements involontaires de son corps. Elle suivit néanmoins son regard et aperçut un portail entrouvert.  
- Tu vas courir par là-bas, quand je te pousserai, lui ordonna-t-il.  
Nathalie sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser seul ! Ils étaient au moins une vingtaine, il ne s'en sortirait jamais tout seul ! Elle tenta de protester :  
- Mais vous...  
Il secoua la tête et la jeune fille comprit qu'il n'y avait pas à discuter. Elle vit l'homme attraper son protecteur par le col. Nathalie avait du mal à lâcher la veste du professeur et des tremblements la secouaient toujours. Elle tenta de se raisonner : elle n'avait pas le droit d'échouer ! Elle se reprit et les secousses qui l'agitaient stoppèrent. Elle se concentra, attendant le signal du professeur. Alors que la horde se calmait d'un geste de celui qui les menait, elle vit le jeune enseignant jeter son poing en avant et frapper celui-ci à l'épaule.  
Il la poussa de son autre main et Nathalie se retrouva projetée à un mètre de lui, seule.  
Elle ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir. Elle se retourna et fixa le portail entrouvert à quelques mètres d'elle. Ses jambes la portaient sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Elle commença à courir... et se heurta à deux voyous de stature impressionnante, qui la dévisageaient, un rictus mauvais sur leur visage. Nathalie sentit la panique la submerger et n'osa plus faire un mouvement. La situation semblait sans issue.  
Un des loubards se pencha vers elle, l'attrapa par le menton et força la jeune fille à le regarder. Ses yeux brillaient de convoitise. Il s'apprêtait à lui dire quelque chose quand la voix du professeur Gauthier, s'éleva, ferme et claire :  
- Si vous la touchez, je lui brise le bras !  
Les deux junkies levèrent les yeux sur lui et Nathalie les vit perdre leur belle assurance. Elle n'osa pas se retourner pour voir ce qui se passait et elle profita de cette diversion pour courir vers la grille et s'échapper dans le parc.  
Elle ne s'arrêta pas de courir avant quelques minutes, s'assurant souvent qu'elle n'était pas suivie. Elle était sortie du parc et obliquait maintenant vers les rues marchandes, où elle savait qu'elle trouverait une cabine téléphonique. Elle s'engouffra dans la première qu'elle aperçut et se laissa quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle. Sans trop réfléchir, elle composa le numéro de portable de son père.  
Après quelques sonneries, celui-ci répondit.  
- Allô papa ? C'est Nathalie...  
Elle lui expliqua brièvement la situation et il lui répondit qu'il était sur la route et qu'il arrivait immédiatement. Quand la jeune fille raccrocha, elle était soulagée. Elle appela ensuite la police, lui indiquant le lieu et les circonstances de la bagarre. On lui répondit qu'on s'en occupait. Nathalie était quand même très inquiète pour le professeur Gauthier. Le temps que la police arrive...  
Le freinage brusque d'une voiture la fit sursauter. Philippe bondit de l'habitacle et courut la serrer dans ses bras.  
- ça va ma chérie ? Tu n'as rien ?, lui demanda-t-il en la pressant contre lui.  
- Je vais bien, papa, ne t'inquiète pas. Elle lui sourit.  
Philippe contempla longuement sa fille puis leva les yeux vers le ciel, où de menaçants nuages noirs s'amoncelaient.  
- Nous ferions mieux de nous dépêcher, remarqua-t-il.

Frédéric tenait sa petite Katya par la main. Tous deux avaient le nez levé vers le ciel. Ils contemplaient l'orage qui se préparait.  
- Il y a de l'électricité dans l'air aujourd'hui, constata-t-il. Il n'y a pas de doute, c'est un jour très particulier...  
L'enfant se blottit contre lui :  
- Papa, j'ai peur... murmura-t-elle.  
Le jeune prêtre tsukimine passa la main dans les cheveux de sa fille, mais il savait pertinemment que ça ne suffirait pas à la rassurer. Tant de choses se préparaient...


	6. Portés par le vent

**La Force du Destin : Nathalie**

**6. Portés par le vent**

L'orage avait éclaté quelques minutes après leur départ, avec une force qui les avait surpris. La pluie battait inlassablement le toit de la voiture, emplissant leurs oreilles d'un "plic-ploc" lancinant. Des éclairs zébraient régulièrement le ciel couleur d'encre. Le brouillard, qui était également tombé sur eux avec une rapidité surprenante, ne leur facilitait pas la tâche. Nathalie était assise à l'arrière. Elle voyait son père, déjà fatigué par sa journée de travail, écarquiller les yeux pour se concentrer sur la route. Il avait réduit son allure et la lueur des plein-phares illuminait la chaussée. Le ronron des essuie-glaces complétait la mélancolique rengaine qui régnait dans l'habitacle.  
Philippe battit des paupières et la jeune fille le sentit sur le point de s'assoupir. Elle détacha sa ceinture et le secoua le plus fort qu'elle put :  
- Papa, réveille-toi ! On est sur la route !  
Son père tourna lentement la tête vers elle et lui adressa un pauvre sourire :  
- Ne t'inquiète pas ma puce, ça ira...  
Nathalie releva la tête à cet instant et aperçut l'animal dans la lumière blafarde des phares.  
- Papa, attention ! s'exclama-t-elle.  
Philippe donna un violent coup de volant et les pneus émirent un crissement sinistre en dérapant sur le bitume. Nathalie poussa un soupir de soulagement en constatant dans le rétroviseur central que l'animal n'avait pas été blessé. Son père tentait de reprendre le contrôle du véhicule, toujours sur la file de gauche, quand une forte lumière l'aveugla. Un Klaxon retentit, recouvrant l'orage lui-même et Nathalie poussa un cri de terreur en distinguant la silhouette massive du camion. Il roulait trop vite pour pouvoir les éviter.  
- Couche-toi Nathalie ! lui hurla son père.  
La jeune fille s'empressa d'obéir. Le choc fut d'une violence inouïe malgré les tentatives des deux conducteurs pour s'éviter. La voiture ne résista pas à l'impact et fit plusieurs tonneaux avant de s'arrêter.  
Nathalie ne ressentait plus rien, si ce n'est une douleur sourde qui envahissait insidieusement chaque parcelle de son corps. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger, elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi. Elle tenta d'appeler son père, dont elle entrevoyait la forme non loin d'elle mais elle n'y parvint pas. Sa vision se brouilla et le silence s'empara d'elle. Elle se sentit partir. Tout devint noir.

La blancheur. Une blancheur crue et aseptisée. C'est ce qui marqua Suzanne lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la chambre d'hôpital. Les murs peints à la chaux étaient nus et le mobilier quasi inexistant. Le soleil qui inondait la pièce renforçait cette impression de halo lumineux. Pourtant, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Elle s'approcha doucement, s'assit au bord du lit et contempla son occupant.  
Nathalie avait le visage livide et de multiples tuyaux semblaient comme jaillir de son corps. La machinerie qui surveillait son état émettait des "bip" réguliers et rassurants. Suzanne posa sa main sur celle de sa cousine et la caressa doucement. « Je t'en prie, reviens-nous vite ! » En formulant cette supplique muette, elle ferma les yeux et le film de la veille s'enclencha : Ils avaient été prévenus par l'hôpital vers 18 heures. Ensuite, tout s'était passé si vite qu'elle avait du mal à y remettre de l'ordre. « Coma léger » avait déclaré le médecin en contemplant Nathalie. Ses paroles avaient été encourageantes : « Elle est jeune, elle s'en sortira » En ce qui concernait son oncle, les pronostics étaient plus pessimistes, il était gravement touché et les médecins craignaient le pire...  
Suzanne secoua la tête pour chasser les images désordonnées qui envahissaient son esprit et elle se mit à pleurer, à se vider de toutes les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis la veille, dans cette chambre blanche et silencieuse. Une fois calmée, elle se leva et déposa un baiser sur le front de Nathalie. Elle inspira un grand coup, regarda une dernière fois sa cousine et sortit précipitamment de la bâtisse. Elle avait tout à coup un grand besoin d'air. L'hôpital se trouvait assez loin de Seijo mais Suzanne préférait s'y rendre à pied, elle savait que cela lui permettrait de réfléchir à la situation. Elle marchait d'un pas décidé, sans prendre garde au paysage. Elle tournait et retournait les derniers événements dans sa tête et, malgré tous ses efforts, elle avait du mal à se persuader de leur réalité. Ou plutôt, elle s'y refusait. Comme si le fait d'en rejeter rien que l'idée pouvait permettre aux choses de changer. Elle soupira. Un vent vif lui fouettait le visage et une petite bruine tombait doucement mais sans discontinuer, de plus en plus pénétrante. La jeune fille sortit un instant de ses pensées et leva les yeux vers le ciel gris.  
« Le temps s'accorde parfaitement à mon humeur », songea-t-elle, morose.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle arrivait au lycée. Suzanne s'engouffra mécaniquement dans la masse grouillante des élèves. Elle gardait la tête baissée et espérait que personne ne viendrait l'importuner. Alors qu'elle arrivait à sa salle de classe, une main se posa sur son épaule.  
- Bonjour Suzanne. Tu vas bien ? lança Sandra d'une voix enjouée. Où est Nathalie ?  
L'intéressée la darda d'un regard si douloureux que Sandra n'insista pas. Elle venait de décider de la laisser seule, quand Suzanne la retint.  
- Je t'en parle à la pause, lui chuchota-t-elle, la voix rauque d'émotion.  
Sandra hocha la tête et sourit à son amie. La sonnerie retentit alors et les cours commencèrent. Pour Suzanne, cette matinée se passa comme dans un rêve. Une sorte de flou recouvrait tout ce qui se passait. Elle avait l'impression que rien ne l'atteignait : elle faisait tout de façon mécanique, sans réfléchir. C'était comme si tout son être était resté auprès de Nathalie, dans cette chambre d'hôpital. Pendant le cours d'Histoire, elle remarqua néanmoins le regard inquiet que lui adressait le professeur mais elle détourna la tête et l'ignora. Après un temps qui lui parut extraordinairement long, on les libéra enfin pour la pause déjeuner. Elle attendit Sandra et les deux jeunes filles refusèrent de se joindre à leurs camarades pour manger. De toute façon, Suzanne n'en avait aucune envie. Son grand-père lui avait préparé une boîte-repas le matin même mais elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'y toucherait pas, malgré les recommandations de celui-ci.  
Les deux amies marchèrent un moment en silence. Le vent soufflait toujours avec autant d'ardeur. Suzanne voyait Sandra essayer de dompter sa chevelure brune, qu'elle avait laissée détachée, mais des mèches lui revenaient immanquablement dans la figure. La jeune lycéenne finit par renoncer à son entreprise. Elle se tourna alors vers Suzanne, lui sourit et prit délicatement ses mains dans les siennes.  
- Je t'écoute, dit-elle simplement.  
Suzanne se sentait la chaleur de ce contact amical l'envahir doucement et la confiance lui revint. Elle dévisagea longuement son amie puis se lança, comme on saute d'un plongeoir. Elle lui dit le peu qu'elle savait de l'accident, l'état dans lequel se trouvait Nathalie et les angoisses dont elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire. Elle tenta de lutter contre les larmes mais elles déferlèrent sur ses joues aussi brusquement et violemment que l'orage de la veille.  
- Je n'étais pas là, hoqueta-t-elle entre deux sanglots, je n'étais pas là pour la protéger...  
Sandra la regarda avec tendresse et la prit dans ses bras sans dire un mot. Suzanne n'aurait su dire combien de temps exactement elle demeura dans ce cocon protecteur, à se vider de son chagrin. Mais quand elle releva la tête, elle se sentait plus légère. Elle savait que quelqu'un était là pour l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve. Et pour la première fois depuis l'annonce de l'accident, elle sourit. Faiblement certes, mais elle sourit.  
- Merci Sandra, murmura-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.  
Sa camarade rougit légèrement et lui répliqua que les vrais amis servaient à ça.  
- Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu t'aider, ajouta-t-elle.  
- Je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi, l'avertit Suzanne. C'est très difficile pour moi dans ces conditions. Tu pourras prévenir les professeurs ?  
Sandra lui répondit par l'affirmative et Suzanne se dirigea vers la sortie du lycée après avoir adressé un signe de la main reconnaissant à sa déléguée. Dans sa hâte, elle ne remarqua même pas qu'un individu s'approchait de celle-ci.

Au fur et à mesure que ses pas la ramenaient vers la demeure familiale, des craintes revinrent l'assaillir avec une vigueur nouvelle. L'ambiance qui régnait dans la maison était très lourde, presque palpable et chacun était très tendu. Suzanne osait à peine engager une conversation et marchait sur des œufs. Sa tante Claudia était complètement effondrée et s'exilait dans sa chambre. Elle n'en sortait que pour se rendre à l'hôpital. Ses parents étaient rentrés précipitamment du Canada dans la nuit et elle les savait sur les nerfs après les avoir croisés le matin avant de se rendre à l'hôpital. Quant à Grand-père, il était inconsolable, c'était évident, car il adorait Nathalie et son fils, mais il tentait de garder le contrôle de la situation, en patriarche. La jeune fille songea qu'elle en avait sûrement appris bien plus sur sa famille au cours des dernières 36 heures qu'elle ne l'avait fait durant les quinze années de sa jeune vie.  
Elle arriva enfin en vue de la propriété. Le bâtiment ne lui avait jamais paru aussi triste. Elle fit un détour par la boîte aux lettres et s'aperçut que le courrier n'avait pas été ramassé. Dans la forêt habituelle des lettres adressées à la Amamiya Corporation, une lui sauta aux yeux. Elle venait d'Angleterre et était adressée à Nathalie. La curiosité commença à la titiller, sa cousine ne lui ayant jamais fait mention d'une quelconque correspondance. Elle pourrait peut-être l'ouvrir et... NON ! Elle repoussa cette idée d'un geste impérieux. Elle n'avait pas le droit... Elle reposa la lettre sur le dessus du paquet en secouant la tête.  
Un silence imposant occupait la demeure. C'est du moins ce que crut d'abord Suzanne, puis elle perçut des éclats de voix qui filtraient à travers la porte du salon. Elle n'en revenait pas. Les disputes étaient quelque chose de rarissime dans sa famille ! Elle s'approcha de la pièce et se rendit compte que la porte n'était pas complètement fermée. Elle l'entrouvrit avec d'infinies précautions et glissa un œil à l'intérieur. Son grand-père semblait avoir une discussion orageuse avec ses parents. Sa tante était également présente mais elle ne prenait visiblement pas part à la conversation.  
- Comment peux-tu dire des choses pareilles ? tempêtait le grand-père en direction de Franck.  
- Mais Père, protestait celui-ci avec véhémence, il en va de la survie de l'entreprise...  
- Je refuse, le coupa sèchement son interlocuteur. Je suis trop âgé à présent. Philippe reste à la tête du groupe tant qu'il sera vivant !  
- Mais tu as entendu les médecins... Ils disent qu'il est condamné...  
- Les médecins ne sont que des incompétents ! explosa le patriarche. Tout est encore possible...  
- Mais...  
- Ça suffit ! La voix de Claudia avait éclaté avec une violence inouïe et les deux hommes s'étaient tus instantanément.  
La jeune femme se leva avec difficulté. Elle était très pâle mais maîtrisait parfaitement sa voix.  
- L'entreprise n'a plus aucune importance pour moi. Faites-en ce que vous voulez ! La seule chose qui compte pour moi à présent c'est de retrouver mon mari et ma fille !  
Elle sortit ensuite en ouvrant violemment la porte. Suzanne, depuis son poste d'observation, eut tout juste le temps de s'écarter, mais elle se retrouva, impuissante, face aux adultes, totalement estomaqués par sa présence.  
La jeune fille bouillonnait littéralement. Elle en pleurait de rage. Les propos qu'elle venait d'entendre l'avaient retourné. Elle ne put se contenir :  
- Je vous déteste tous autant que vous êtes ! Vous êtes là, à vous lamenter sur le sort d'une entreprise qui fonctionne parfaitement pendant que la personne que j'aime le plus au monde est entre la vie et la mort !  
Avant que quiconque n'ait pu articuler un mot, elle était partie, emportant avec elle la missive d'Angleterre.  
Le soleil était revenu sur Tomoeda mais la jeune fille n'y prêta guère attention. Elle courait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait en direction du centre hospitalier. Elle avait le souffle court et le visage écarlate en s'adressant à l'hôtesse d'accueil pour demander à voir sa cousine. Elle grimpa en un temps record les deux étages qui la séparaient de la chambre et poussa vivement le loquet. Elle ne put retenir un cri de surprise.


End file.
